Tribadic Mind
Phonology (WIP) Consonants (WIP) Vowels (WIP) Phonotactics (WIP) Writing System Grammar Nouns Exists 4 types of nouns: * Common name * Collective name * Proper name * Personal name Common name The common names are the most "common" in Tribadic Mind, they decline in accord of: gender, number and degree. Exemples: ' * ''Cars - Car * Yurt - Yogurt * Tautuche - Teacher * Meninois - Boy * Meninoiss - Girl * Politet - Police * Charrir - ''Chair * ''Medricrer - ''Table * ''Pratis/Madretris - ''Father/Mother * ''Deuxpratis/Deuxmadretris - Stepfather/Stepmother * Hâmpratis/Hâmadretris - Godfather/Godmother * Lampriesay - Lamprey * E''yechuvidrûs ''- Glasses Declination in gender feminin to masculin (this is also avaliable with the qualificative adjectives): '''GENERAL RULE: Add a -ss to the name Tautuche ------> Tautuchess OTHER CASES: # If there exists a -s you add -s's (Cars ----> Cars's) # If the name ends in -t, you add -tis (Politet ----> Politetis) # Some names are invariable or just have 1 declination to feminin and masculin (like charrir ''and ''medricrer) # Some names have 1 form to the feminin and 1 form for the masculin (like pratis/madretris) # In some animal names, exists the use of the adjectives machulo ''(male) and ''fêmulo ''(female) (exemple: u''rtisugos-machulo and urtisugos-fêmulo ''(male bear/ female bear) Declination in number singular and plural (this is also avaliable with the colective names and the qualificative adjectives): '''GENERAL RULE:' Add a -s to the name Yurt ''--------> ''Yurts OTHER CASES: # If the name ends with -m, like tatim ''(singular form of all). we replace the -m with -nns (''tatim ''----> ''tatinns) # If the name ends with -s or -ss, stays the same # If the name ends with -y or -x, you replace the -y/-x with -s (Lampriesay ----> Lampriesas) # Some names are invariable or just have 1 declination to singular and plural like eyechuvidrûs Declination in degree (works with collective, personal and proper names; the last two are more used in a familiar regist) Collective Nouns The collective nouns are nouns that give name to groups of objects, persons and individuals. Normally they are formed common name + the correct sufix (''-sinus, -sus'') ATENTION: We only use ''-sinus if the common name ends with ''-s, -ç, ''or -x'' Exemples: *''Wolfus'sinus' - Wolf Pack *''Roubis'sinus'' - Gang *''Kamalestu'''sus'' - Herd *''Steallariou'sus' - Constellation *''Paipiru'sus'' - Ream *''Schoru'''sus'' - Class *''Pesoniru'sus' - Crowd *''Wairuoy'sus'' - Swarm Proper Nouns The proper nouns are the nouns that persons use to give name to: *Cities/Streets/Venues (like Lissabon - Lisbon) *Latin name of species *Countries/Districts/Regions (like Brassilon - Brazil) *Geographic Places (Amazônas - Amazonas) *Other places like monuments, buildings, etc. *Months (Dechembre - December) *Days of the week (Setxa - Friday) *Associations, Organizations, Federations *Name of the compass card's directions (Nord ''- North) This names are written with uppercase letters Personal Nouns The personal nouns are the nouns that persons use to give name to: * People * Animals (Domestical animals in a familiar regist) This names are written with uppercase letters Pronouns and Determinants (WIP) The principal difference between the pronouns and determinants is their relation with the name they are refering to. The pronouns replace the name and the determinants come before the name and agree on number and gender. Saying that the determinants variate in number and gender. The pronouns can variate in number, gender and person. Pronouns (WIP) Determinants (WIP) Verbs All verbs end with ''-ba, Like mba ''(to be), ''camiba (to walk) The verbs are conjugated with '''number (singular and plural), gender (feminin and masculin), mood (indicative, imperative, infinitive, gerund, subjunctive, conditional, participle), tense (present, past, future, continous), aspect (simple, compost, current) and person (1st, 2nd, 3rd). I'ndicative mood' (verb - camiba) For the compost aspect we use the verb mba (to be) on the past/future simple + past/future participle of the conjugated verb. For the current present we use gerund of the conjugated verb + the present participle of the verb mba (to be) For the continous tenses, we use gerund + mba (in the present simple/past simple or future simple) 1st conjugation in subjunctive mood (verb - camiba) 1st conjugation in conditional mood (verb - camiba) 1st conjugation in participle mood (verb - camiba) 1st conjugation in infinitive mood (regular verb - camiba) 1st conjugation in imperative mood (regular verb - camiba) 1st conjugation in gerund mood (regular verb - camiba) Camiba + '-gang''' '' Adjectives Adjectives in Tribadic Mind are usually words that are used to give caracteristics to the noun. it can be divided in numeral, qualificative and relacional '''adjectives. Only numeral and qualificative adjectives can be declined by gender and number, the rules are the same of the common names declination. Only the qualificative adjectives can be declined by the "adjectival degree". Relacional adjectives can only decline by gender and number (same rules as common names). ('''ATENTION: All types of adjectives can decline on the ''"nominal degree" ''the degree of the names). Numeral Adjectives Also called ordinal numbers, this type of adjectives exposes a sucession or order that the noun has in a sequence or serie. Usually occurs in a pre-nominal position, preceded by a determinant article, demonstrative pronoun, possessive pronoun or a quantifier. And it doesn't decline on "adjectival degree". ''Just number and gender. '''Exemples Relational Adjectives This type of adjectives establishes with the name a differentiated relation of possession, of origin, etc. Can be paraphrased by the expression "'''''relatón ton" (related to) and occurs in post-nominal position. It doesn't declines in "adjectival degree" ''and also don't have antonyms. In geral, derivates from nouns. How to make a relational adjective You have a noun like "'Brassilon'" (Brazil). First you need to ask to yourself "What is related to Brazil?" (Whá mbá relatón ton Brassilon?). Then you remove the syllables, segments or suffixes that are necessary, in our exemple you remove the sufix ''-lon. After that you add the sufix of relation (-leon, -lion, -leonne, -lionne''), in your exemple your replace ''-lon'' by ''-leon. So you have '''Brassilon -> Brassileon. ' Qualificative Adjectives This type of adjectives creates a propriety or quality to the noun. It can have pre or post-nominal position, which often corresponds to different meanings, values or interpretations. It declines on number, gender and "''adjectival degree", beeing the only type of adjectives that declines on degree. The Adjectival Degree ''- Rules and types of degree. = Normal Degree = It's the normal stage of the adjective. It's the only degree that can decline in the ''"nominal degree". Exemples: ''Grose'' (Fat), Altárd ''(High, Tall, Loud), ''Pochtlég ''(Poor) = Comparative Degree = We have three sub-degrees on this degree. * '''Superior Comparative - '''Subject + ''mba (to be) + múur ''(more) + adjective in normal degree + ''minnen (than) + other part of the sentence. (Josh mbá múur altárd minnen Ruben - ''Josh is taller than Ruben) * '''Equality Comparative - '''Subject + ''mba ''+ 'tóon '(so) + adjective in normal degree + 'semfel '(as) + other part of the sentence. (''Josh mbá tóon altárd semfel Ruben ''- Josh is as tall as Ruben). * '''Inferior Comparative '- Subject + mba + '''mirllai '(less) + adjective in normal degree + ''minnen + other part of the sentence. (Josh mbá mirllai altárd minnen Ruben - ''Josh is less taller than Ruben). = Superlative Degree = The superlative degree is divided in the '''relative superlative '''and the '''absolut superlative, '''both divided in two. '''Relative Superlative Subdegrees:' * Superior Relative Superlative - '''Subject + ''mba ''+ (Determinant article) ''meirós ''(more) + adjective in normal degree. (''Josh mbá on meirós altárd - ''Josh is the tallest). * '''Inferior Relative Superlative - '''Subject + ''mba ''+ (Determinant article) ''minnlú ''(less) + adjective in normal degree. (''Josh mbá on minnlú altárd - ''Josh is the less taller). '''Absolut Superlative Subdegrees: * Analytical Absolut Superlative '- Subject + ''mba ''+ (adverb) + adjective in normal degree - '''ATENTION - THE VERB CAN BE USED AT THE BEGINING OF THE SENTENE AND THEN YOU CAN ADD THE SUBJECT. '(Josh mbá extremanoist altárd - Josh is extremely tall). * 'Synthetic Absolut Superlative '- Subject + mba ''+ adjective with the synthetic sufix (-e''ritm, -e''rotm''). '''ATENTION - WE ONLY USE ''-EROTM ''WHEN THE ADJECTIVE ENDS WITH ''-T ''(Josh mbá altárderitm) Adverbs (WIP) Syntax (WIP) Lexicon (WIP) Example text (WIP) Category:Languages Category:Equestrian Families Category:Tribadic Mind